Staying Or Leaving
by sgilstrap203
Summary: Stiles left after the whole Gerard and Kanima thing, but now he is back after two years. But its a different Stiles...a more powerful one and he brought a friend along. Can he save his old pack from their new enemies or will death keep him from his mission? After the battle is over, will he get back the family that he was missing?
1. Big Bad Wolf Co

"We can't keep going out there Derek," Scott said as he slide to the floor.

"Well what else are we suppose to do," Derek growled.

"We can ask for help," Peter said from the doorway.

All eyes turned and stared at him, "What do you mean?" Derek asked scowling at his uncle.

"Well before Stiles left he gave me this card and told me to use it if we ever got into to trouble and I'm pretty sure, as of right now, we are in trouble," Peter said with a smirk.

"It's been two years since Stiles left and your just now mentioning this?" Lydia said throwing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, obviously," Peter said.

"Then get the damn card and use it," Erica said, eyes flashing gold.

Peter pulled out his phone and took the card out of his pocket. He dialed the number and put the phone on speaker. After three rings, a lady answered, "Big Bad Wolf Co. Denise speaking, how may I help you?"

Peter smirked, "Hello Denise, a friend of mine told me to call this number if I ever got in trouble and let's just say I did just that."

"Okay, and your name is sir."

"Peter. Peter Hale."

"Well Peter Hale we will send our best operatives to help, don't you worry," Denise said before hanging up the phone.

"What now?" Allison asked putting her head on Scott's shoulder.

"We wait," Derek said going and looking out the window.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

"Come on Stiles, I think that was all of them."

"Finally," Stiles said wiping his brow. "Do you think we will get a break after this?"

Before his companion could answer, Stiles phone rang. "Well that's a no."

Stiles answered his phone, "Hello Denise how may I help our wonderful company today."

"As much as I love your sarcasm Stiles, this is not the time to use it," Denise said.

"You are right and I apologize," Stiles said trying to hold back his laughter.

"So what is our new mission Denise?" his companion asked.

"You are to go to Beacon Hills and help out a man named Peter Hale," Denise said and then hung up the phone.

"Isn't that your—"

"Hometown, yes," Stiles said.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

Stiles couldn't respond around the lump in his throat.

*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

When the sun rose the next day, the whole pack was sitting on the couch when Peter's phone rang. "Hello," Peter said.

"Hello, Mr. Hale, the two operatives we are sending to you go by the name Little Red and Ultraviolet," then the lane went dead. Everybody got off the couch and filed out to stand on the porch. After about twenty minutes a familiar jeep pulled up in front of the house.

"It can't be," Isaac said as a figure jumped out of the car.

"Well well well, the Hale pack needs my help now," Stiles said leaning around the front of his car.

"Oh my gosh Stiles!" Scott claimed running towards him.

"Stop," Stiles said and Scott collided with a invisible barrier.

"What was that for?" Scott asked rubbing his face.

"As much as I have missed all of you guys, we need to talk," Stiles said, "So I'm just gonna need you guys to listen to me because a lot has happened in the past two years and I'm gonna have to—"

"Stiles," a timid voice said from the car.

"Yeah, sorry," Stiles said with a small smile.

"Who is that?" Derek asked walking towards them. As Derek and the rest of his pack came closer the, a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes exited the car and came and stood by Stiles.

"His name is Alec and we are a team, he goes by Ultraviolet and I'm Little Red," Stiles said holding out his hand to Alec, who took it.

"Little Red?" Jackson said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah I know super funny right. Anyways, before I can say anymore about who we are and what we do, you guys need to explain to me what's going down."

"There is an Alpha pack, who is kicking our ass," Boyd said in a monotone voice.

Alec turned his gaze on Stiles and gave him a look. "Okay, yeah, we can help."

"Stiles, we shouldn't," Alec spoke softly.

"And why not?" Stiles asked glaring at him.

Alec just looked at Stiles before walking and opening a door to the jeep, "Your choice, this time Stiles."

Stiles looked at Alec before turning and facing his old pack, "We'll help, but I hope your giving us a place to leave because our last mission we had to sleep on the forest floor and I'm not okay with that again." Alec let out a snort before pulling out two dufflebags.

"Yeah, there is plenty of room in the house, since we renovated it," Derek said turning on his heel and walking back towards the house. Stiles grabbed one of the dufflebags before he and Alec followed after the pack into the house. Once inside the put there stuff down in the room they would be using and went back into the living room.

Everybody sat down in living room in silence before Peter broke the silence. "So what have you been up to Stiles?"

"Oh nothing much fighting supernatural creatures pretty much, oh and learning magic and combat skills," Stiles said leaning against the wall opposite of the pack.

"So you work for that company?" Isaac asked.

"Yup," Stiles said popping the p. Alec just stood beside Stiles looking at the floor. Everybody just kept looking at him, hoping that he would elaborate. "Two years ago after everything went down with the whole Kanima and Gerard thing, I felt useless so I left hoping that when I come back, I'll actually be of use to you guys. Can't tell you how the company found me but I can tell you that I like what I do and that's that."

"So are you going to ever explain why your called Little Red?" Scott asked

"Oh that," Stiles said laughing, "I think Alec can explain that."

Alec looked up at Stiles and then at the wolves sitting down, "Well Denise gave him the name because she says that he easily befriends wolves."

"Yeah, I can't help that I'm adorable," Stiles said laughing. Alec snorted at that and the wolves laughed their heads off.

"Yeah, because your totally adorable Stilinski," Danny said.

"Awww, thanks Danny," Stiles said.

"What about you Alec," Derek asked. Alec looked up at him for a few seconds before looking back.

"Uh…Alec doesn't talk a lot as you can tell, so….I'll explain for him," Stiles said flailing. "They call Alec Ultraviolet because of his eyes. Also might as well get it out, the rest of Alec's family is died." Alec's eyes flashed violet at that.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

It was an awkward silence again after Stiles said that. After about twenty minutes Alec nudged Stiles. "You guys can go rest now, Alec put up a barrier around the house so nobody will be able to get in."

"Okay, everybody up to your rooms and sleep because tomorrow we are going to be training hard," Derek said eyeing each and every person in the room. The pack reluctantly went up the stairs to their rooms and closed the door. Alec and Stiles filed into their room and closed the door. Stiles waved his hand and made the room sound proof so none of the wolves could hear what they were saying.

"What's going on Alec?" Stiles asked as they got dressed for bed.

"Nothing Stiles," Alec said taking his shirt off.

"I know your lying."

Alec snorted and said, "I had a vision."

"What did you see?" Stiles asked as they climbed into bed, both wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.

"I'm telling you because it might change the future," Alec said laying flat on his back in bed.

"Is it good or bad?" Stiles asked throwing a hand across Alec's chest.

"It depends on the perspective and that's all I'm saying Stiles," Alec said running a hand through Stiles hair.

"Fine," Stiles said snuggling up to Alec's side and in minutes he was asleep.

"Don't worry," Alec mumbled, "You'll get your happily ever after, Red."


	2. You Don't Know What I've Done

Alec woke up groaning, "Stiles." Stiles grumbled and stayed asleep. "Stiles, it hurts." Stiles just rolled away from Alec, "Stiles! Get the fuck up!" Alec threw his pillow at Stiles, causing Stiles to jolt up in bed. When sleep cleared from his bed, he looked Alec who had managed to crawl out of bed.

"Oh my gosh! Alec what's wrong?" Stiles asked running to Alec's side.

"Someone's messing with the barrier," Alec said through teeth.

At that, Stiles jumped up and ran down the stairs, which caused the wolves in the living room to look at him. "Alec come on!"

Alec stumbled down the stairs, falling at the end. Mumbling under his breath how patient is a virtue and how he hopes his brain doesn't implode.

"You will be fine," Stiles said helping him up and out the front door followed by the others. As the exited the house, the Alpha pack was standing just outside the barrier.

"What do you want?" Alec asked as he stood up without Stiles support.

"Just came to see who the Hale pack brought into help," Deucalion said as he scratched a nail across the barrier causing Alec to screaming. "Oh yeah, I forgot the barriers connected to your brain isn't."

"Stiles," Alec said as his knees crumpled underneath him. As Alec hit the ground, Stiles launched himself at Deucalion tackling him to the ground before jumping back in behind the barrier.

"I could kill you but there is no fun in that," Stiles said. Alec stood up beside Stiles his eyes turning violet. "You see there is a reason why there are two of us." Stiles said as a sword appeared in his hand and a whip appeared in Alec's.

"What—" Deucalion began but before he could continue, Stiles cut him off.

"Let us show you why," Alec snarled. Alec took his whip, and cracked it at the barrier causing it to disappear. With the barrier gone, Alpha pack took off. "Where do you think you're going?" Alec took his whip and wrapped it around one of the wolves head and gave it a tug. At the same time that he pulled the wolfs head off, Stiles brought his sword down on the wolfs abdomen cutting him in half. "Well that was easier than I thought," Alec said as the wolf's head came rolling to a stop in front of him.

Stile murmured a quick spell that caused the wolf's body to disappear into the ground before he answered. "I guess," he said with a shrugged. When he turned around to face the house, he show the looks and shock and surprised on the other wolves face. "Uh, you guys might want to close your mouth before you catch flies," Stiles said with a smirk.

Alec snorted, "What do you want me to do with the head?"

"Send it to them and let them see what we did," Stiles said walking back towards the house. Alec mumbled a spell under his breath and followed Stiles and the pack inside.

"Done," Alec said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you two going," Erica asked as Stiles and Alec began to ascend the stairs.

"To take a shower," Stiles said without looking back down the stairs. "Do you think they saw the tattoo?" Stiles asked as they entered their room.

"Yes," they heard Derek shout from downstairs. Alec giggled at that as they stepped into the bathroom. They quickly showered and were both exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel around their waist, when they saw the pack in their room staring at them.

"What?" Stiles asked as he rummaged through their dufflebags.

"Are you two…." Scott began before falling silence.

"Are we what?" Stiles asked throwing clothes at Alec.

"Fucking?" Peter said with a smirk. Alec turned a bright red before turning and going back into the bathroom.

Stiles jaw dropped before he managed to get out, "Uh, no."

"Then why…" Allison said with a wave of her hand.

"We have been through a lot of things you guys would not dream of and we have seen each other very compromising positions before, so showering together isn't nothing compared to that," Stiles said as he slid a pair of boxers on underneath the towel. Alec walked out then, ignoring the stares and sat down on the bed. Stiles walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"So you guys aren't…" Lydia said to Alec.

"No," Alec said looking down at the floor.

"Do you want to be?" Jackson asked.

Alec flailed before steadying himself on the bed, "Uh….no." Stiles came out of the bathroom and just look at everybody before palming his face. Alec mumbled under his breath about how freaking awkward it was in the room. Stiles grabbed his hand and lead everybody down the steps and into the kitchen.

Stiles turned around and looked at everybody and said, "We are not fucking, nor will we ever fuck so can we be done with this."

Everybody mumbled a yeah before filing out to the back yard to begin training.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

After about two hours into training, Peter grabbed Stiles armed and pointed towards Alec, who was standing near the edge of the forest looking out into space and his eyes were violet. Stiles walked towards Alec drawing his gaze towards him. "Hey, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Not really," Alec said looking back across the yard towards the pack who had stopped training and watching them.

Stiles waved his hand silencing their conversation from the wolves. "What's wrong?"

"Are you happy being back?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"When we're done will you stay?"

"I don't know," Stiles said looking back towards the pack.

"You will," Alec said turning ice blue eyes on Stiles.

"How do you…." Stiles stopped himself. "Your vision."

"Yeah," Alec said taking a step away from Stiles.

Stiles grabbed his arm before he could get to far away, "Don't run away."

"I'm not but I just realized that in the end you'll leave me and I'll be left by myself again without anybody, but you…" Alec said taking a jab at Stiles chest. "You will get the family you also told me about when we were camping underneath the stars and I will end up with nobody."

"Alec." Stiles said taking a step forward.

"Don't," Alec said, stopping Stiles in his tracks. "Your dream comes true and so does my worst nightmare. I'm not trying to making you fill guilty or anything because I want you to stay with them and be happy. I just never thought you would leave me like everybody else did before."

"Alec, I'm not going to leave you," Stiles said.

A tear escaped from the corner of Alec's eyes before his eyes turned violet. "You already did, you just don't know it yet."

"Is everything okay over here?" Peter asked drawing Stiles eyes away from Alec.

"It's perfect," Alec mumbled walking back towards the house. Stiles looked at Peter and shrugged, keeping his emotion off his face, before walking back towards Derek and continuing practice.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

After training everybody ended up layed out in the living the pack plus Stiles sat on the couches laughing and catching up on the things that they missed in each others lives while Alec sat against the wall picking at his finger nails. "You know," a voice said jolting him out of his haze, "picking at your fingers is a bad habit." Alec looked up at the man who Stiles called Peter before looking back down at his hands. "Why aren't you over there with Stiles?" Peter asked trying to get Alec to say something.

"Why aren't you?" Alec spoke softly.

"Well, I'm not the ideal packmate," Peter said with a chuckle.

"But your still pack," Alec said turning his blue eyes on Peter.

Peter looked at Alec's eyes before he answered, "Yeah I guess."

Alec grimaced, something that didn't belong on his face, "Just don't get down because I think when it comes down to it, they will be there."

Peter turned his gaze away from Alec and turned it towards the pack, who were laughing on the couches, "I don't think they would care."

Alec put his hand on Peter's arm getting Peter to look at him before saying, "I get it, believe me I do, but at the same time people surprise you."

"You don't know the things I've done. The people I've killed," Peter said. At that statement the whole room went silent, the pack looking at the two sitting against the wall.

"I do know the things you've done," Alec said with a small smile, "You forget I'm friends with Stiles." Peter smirked at that. "But, you don't know the things I've done, so I'm gonna tell you my story." Alec let out a sigh before continuing. "When I was twelve, a pack of werewolves were passing through my town. They had decide on a whim that they were gonna slaughter my family. So they took me captive and made me watch as the killed each and every one of my family." Peter put his hand on top of Alec's bringing some comfort from the touch. "So I decide to take revenge on them for what they did. I found them when I was fifteen and I killed them all, but unlike them I had a heart so I left the women and their kids alive. That day I killed exactly 14 men." Alec turned his sad eyes on Peter before continuing, "So believe when I say I do get your feelings. So trust me when I say they'll be there."

"Alec," Stiles said tearing Alec's gaze away from Peter. "I didn't know."

Alec's eyes turned violet, "I didn't want you to know."

Peter grabbed Alec's face, "Hey it's okay."

Alec's eyes faded back to their ice blue, "Stiles your dad is coming."

Derek looked at her, "How do you know?"

"Alec gets visions," Stiles said climbing off the couch and going to open the front door. Watching as his dad's car pulled up. "Hey dad."

Sheriff climbed out the car and just looked up at Stiles. "Son?"

"It's me dad," Stiles said, walking down the front steps.

"When I heard that they people saw your jeep going through town towards the Hale house, I thought I was dreaming," Sheriff Stilinski said, pulling his son into his arms.

"I'm sorry dad. I would have contacted you, but I didn't want to pull he into why I'm here," Stiles said into his father's shoulder.

Sheriff pulled back and asked, "Does if have something to do with werewolves?"

"You know."

"Yeah, Derek told me after you left so that I could say safe."

"Well then yes, I'm here to help them," Stiles said pointing back at the pack.

"Okay son. Just don't cut off all contact with me again okay. I can't lose you a second time," Sheriff said letting go of his son.

"I won't dad, I'll call you when this werewolf business is done," Stiles said as his dad climbed back into his car. Watching his father drive away, he walked back into the house.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

The next day, everybody woke up to the smell of pancakes. Walking down the steps, Alec noticed that he was the last person to enter the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen, Alec noticed the groups that were formed. Allison, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson were sitting at the table talking. Boyd was sitting with them with Erica in his lap but they were focused to much on each other to join the others conversation. Stiles, Isaac, and Derek were sitting on the counter sipping coffee and talking.

Not knowing what to do Alec turned around and walked towards the front door and sat down on the swing on the porch.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

After breakfast everybody went their separate ways, leaving Stiles and Derek in the kitchen. They were both sipping coffee in silence before Derek decided to break it. "So…you don't talk as much," Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles chuckles, "Yeah, Alec taught me a little trick about keeping my thoughts in track without having to take my medicine."

"He did! How," Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In my head, I think in Latin, so it slows my brain down as I translate it before I speak. If that makes sense."

"I think I get it."

"Don't get me wrong sometimes I go back to my old ways, you know, but mostly I stay on track," Stiles said looking in his coffee cup.

Derek cleared his throat as he sat his cup in the sink, causing Stiles to look up, "You know, I will always deny saying this, but I always hoped you would come back to me."

Stiles gulped, "I always knew I would come back because as much as I missed everybody else, I couldn't stay away from you. To tell you the truth I was in love with you when I left."

"You were?" Derek asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, and I think I still might be," Stiles said sitting on the counter.

"Well," Derek said trapping Stiles on the counter with his hands, "I've always loved you." Stiles brought a hand up and caressed Derek's cheek. Derek brought his face closer, until they both could feel each others breath on their lips. Closing the distances, Stiles lightly touched his lips with Derek's. Stiles, deciding to take control of the situation, lightly tugged on Derek's bottom lip, causing Derek to moan. Derek pulled back and looked at Stiles before crushing the lips together. Stiles easily let Derek take over by giving him entrance to his mouth.

"Finally," someone said causing Derek and Stiles to break apart.

"Erica," Derek growled.

"What, I'm just happy my Alpha is finally getting some," Erica said with a wink, causing both Stiles and Derek to blush before she left the room.

Derek turned to Stiles as if he was going to say something but before he could get a word out, they heard someone scream. Rushing into the living room they saw Alec passed out on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Alec," Stiles screamed running to his side. "What happened?" Stiles asked Peter who was leaning over Alec.

"I don't know. One minute we were talking and then he just passed out," Peter said, putting his ear to Alec's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Shit, he must be having a vision then," Stiles said running a hand through his hair.

"Are his visions usually this bad?"

"Only when there either intense or long."

"Wait, Alec has visions?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said with a small smile. The room fell silent at that, nobody knowing how to continue with the look on Stiles face. Stiles looked back down at Alec to see his eyes opening. "Hey Alec," Stiles said moving Alec's hair out of his face.

"Hey," Alec said before turning his violet eyes to Peter. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Peter said with a chuckle as he helped Alec sit up.

"Oh," Alec said rubbing his temples.

"What did you see?" Stiles said.

Alec flick his gaze to Stiles before looking back at Peter. "The twin Alphas….they're coming…," Alec said between breaths.

Derek growled, eyes flashing red, "Why are they coming?"

Alec eyes turned a more vibrant violet at the growl Derek did. "Derek," Peter whispered.

"They're coming to join your pack," Alec said leaning closer to Peter.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Ethan has a mate in your pack," Alec said rubbing at his temples again as his eyes turned back to their natural color.

"Wait what? Whose his mate?" Scott asked bewildered.

"Peter," Alec said softly. Peter helped Alec stand up and started leading him towards the stairs. Before they ascended Alec said, "Why don't you ask Danny?"

Once they were out of the room, all eyes fell on Danny, who looked like he was trying to melt into the couch. "What does he mean by that Danny?" Jackson asked his best friend.

"Well, you know how before I was turned Ethan and I dated well, turns out we were each other's mates but our packs were going against each other, so we decided to just to ignore each other after that," Danny said sheepishly.

"But if he is your mate, why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.

"What difference would it have made?" Danny said jumping to his feet. "We would still be fighting them." Nobody made a comment at that because they knew he was right.

"Shit what are we gonna do now?" Scott asked pulling Allison into his lap.

"I don't know," Stiles said falling back onto the couch.

The stairs creaked causing everybody to look up at Alec as he and Peter came back down stairs. "They're here," Alec said going out the front door.

Everybody followed after him stopping as they noticed the scene before them. Aiden and Ethan were both on their knees eyes red. "We know what you came for," Derek said stepping down and standing in front of the twins.

"Then you'll let us into your pack," Ethan asked looking up.

Derek looked back at everybody, but before he could make a decision, Alec spoke, "I can take away their Alpha power and leave them as betas."

"You can do that?" Derek raised a brow.

"Yeah, he can," Stiles said, "I can do it to but I'm not as strong as Alec when it comes to that."

"It's a good idea nephew," Peter said speaking up, "It'll make them more submissive and if need be we can always put a circle of mountain ash around them when we go fight the rest of the Alpha pack."

Derek stood staring at the twins for a while before looking at Alec and nodded his head. Alec walked towards the twins only to be stopped by Stiles hand on his arm, "Be careful."

Alec eyes turned violet before he said, "Always am." Alec walked in front of Ethan and sunk down to his knees so that they were face to face. Alec mumbled a spell and placed both of his pointer fingers, with now elongated nails, onto Ethan's temples. Alec looked Ethan in the eyes and whisper, "I'm sorry but this will hurt." Alec mumbled another spell causing screams to pour out of Ethan's mouth.

"What are you doing to him?" Aiden asked.

"Stiles," Alec whispered when Ethan slumped forward onto Alec. Stiles went forward and held up Ethan's head. As Ethan came to and opened his eyes, they flashed gold.

Sitting back on his hunches Ethan looked at Aiden, "What?"

"Your eyes are gold," Aiden said in shock. Ethan just stared at Alec as he stood up and kneeled in front of Aiden, repeating same thing that he did to Ethan.

Alec stood up, when he was finished, and started walking back to the house, "There, now you have two more betas and I'm going to sleep now." Alec walked back into the house with Peter on his tail, as they left Derek and the rest of the pack to deal with the twin wolves.


	3. Chris Argent

Alec woke up to find Peter laying across his chest. "Peter," Alec mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Hmmm."

"Wake up," Alec said giving him a little shove. Peter woke up long enough to roll off of Alec onto his back before falling back asleep. Alec got out of a bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on when he spotted Stiles leaning against the door frame. Alec nodded his head to acknowledge Stiles before trying to find some clothes to wear.

"The pack is training today," Stiles said staring at the back of Alec's head. Alec continued to look for something to wear without acknowledging Stiles. "Maybe we could spar, you know like old times."

Finally finding something to wear, Alec turned and faced Stiles. "Sure why not," Alec said walking into the bathroom. After getting dressed, Alec walked out of the bathroom to find a bemused Peter sitting fully dressed on the edge of the bed. "What?" Alec asked.

"Nothing," Peter said with a smirk. Alec just looked at him before leaving the room and going downstairs to the kitchen. Nobody was in the kitchen, except for Aiden who had his head on the counter. "Where is everyone?" Peter asked Aiden, while fixing a cup of coffee for himself.

"Outside training," Aiden answered without looking up.

"What's wrong," Alec asked softly. Aiden looked up, but didn't say a word.

"He's an outcast like us Alec, that's what's wrong," Peter said drinking all of his coffee in three gulps.

"Well, you can hang with us if you like," Alec said before walking out the back door. Aiden gave Peter a confused look.

"Come on newbie, lets go watch Alec and Stiles spar," Peter said grabbing Aiden by the arm and pulling him out the door.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

Peter sat done on the porch steps with Aiden sitting beside him. Peter looked around and saw how everybody so easy excepted Ethan just because he was Danny's mate but none of them seemed to care about welcoming Aiden.

"Okay, Alec are you ready?" Stiles asked, drawing Peter's attention away from the wolves and towards the sparring match. Alec nodded, letting his eyes go violet. "Full form?"

Alec chuckled, "Why not?" Stiles chuckled while his eyes went red.

"Then, lets go," Stiles growled, as his teeth elongated into fangs and his hands and feet turned into claws. A growled ripped from his throat as his sword appeared in his hands.

"All your missing is some fur, wolf boy," Alec said as he took off his shirt. Stiles growled as midnight black wings appeared on Alec's back.

"Your one to talk demon," Stiles growled as he lunged at Alec who flew out of his reach.

"Let's not get rude, Stiles," Alec said, showing off his fangs. Mumbling a spell, a whip appeared in Alec's hand. He swung it knocking Stiles into a tree. Stiles, stood up, shaking himself off before uprooting a tree and sending at Alec, who blasted it into bits before it could reach him. "Stop," Alec said so softly, Peter barely heard him even with his werewolf hearing. Stiles looked at him, with his head tilted. "A human is coming." Alec and Stiles shifted back, before taking off into the woods.

Before Derek could go after them a car pulled up and Chris Argent got out. Chris walked over to Derek and handed him an envelope. "This goes to Stiles," Chris said before going and climbing back into his car and driving away. After he was gone Stiles and Alec came back, Alec with a mad expression and Stiles with a sad look on his face.

"Alec wait," Stiles said grabbing Alec's arm.

"Why, so you can tell me how you really feel?" Alec asked, ripping his arm out of Stiles hand.

"You know that's not what I meant when I said that Alec," Stiles said, pleading.

"Don't worry Stiles, I want get in your way," Alec said tears falling down his face. "Your dream will come true without me."

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked, walking up and putting a hand on Stiles back.

"Yes," Alec said turning around.

"Why are you bleeding Alec?" Scott asked.

Alec ignored the question and walked towards the house. "Sometimes magic has a price," Stiles said, not taking his eyes off of Alec's bleeding back.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

Peter and Aiden followed Alec into the house. Alec stopped outside of his and Stiles room, before continuing on to Peter's room and face planting on Peter's bed. Peter let out a sigh before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. After a few moments, of silence, Peter continued. "What did Stiles say?"

"That I'm making him choose, but I'm not," Alec mumbled into the pillow.

"Making him choose between what?" Aiden asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Me or the pack," Alec said sitting up but with his back still facing them.

"What do you mean," Peter asked, motioning for Aiden to join them on the bed.

"I had a vision-"

"You have visions," Aiden exclaimed, which got a chuckle out of Alec and a sigh out of Peter.

"Yes, I do," Alec said softly.

"Anyways, what was the vision about," Peter asked, giving Aiden a look, which said no more questions, Aiden just rolled his eyes.

"I saw he him smiling with the pack and everybody is happy and then it shifts to them all older and settled down and happy, but I'm nowhere in the vision at all," Alec said finally turning around to face. His ice blue eyes slowing merging with violet.

"Is there a chance that the vision was from your point of view?" Aiden said.

Alec put his face in his hands before responding. "No because it was from Stiles point of view."

"But Stiles would have you in his life," Peter said. "I know him, when he cares about someone, he holds on tightly to them and doesn't let go, without a reason."

Alec turned his eyes on Peter, as they completely turned violet. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Alec got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower. I'll leave when all this is over, Alec thought, so that Stiles won't have to choose. Slowly, I'll separate from Stiles make him see how better his life is without me.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

"Stiles, what is going on between you two," Derek asked as Stiles dropped on the couch.

"I said something that I shouldn't of said," Stiles said.

"What did you say," Scott asked, sitting beside Stiles.

"That he was trying to make me choose between him and the pack," Stiles said.

"And, what did he say after you said that," Derek asked.

"That he is not trying to make me choose, that he is okay with me choosing the pack over him, that he understands," Stiles said.

"Okay, then what's the problem," Lydia asked.

"I then said that I only choose the pack because you guys are family, and I didn't realize what I was saying before I said," Stiles said. "He thought I didn't consider him family, but before I could say anything else he told me that he doesn't want to come in between our family. That he knows now the reason why he didn't stand a chance against the pack that I talked about on our missions because no matter what we have gone through he was never consider family to me but that's not true and I wanted to tell him that but he ran away before I could."

"Oh, Stiles," Allison said giving him a hug.

"What am I going to do?" Stiles said as tears fell down his face.

"Talk to him," Derek said with a grunt, before grabbing Stiles hand and leading him up the stairs. They stop outside of Alec's room, but find it emptied.

"Where—" Stiles began but stopped when he saw Derek sniff the air and growl. Stiles found himself being pulled again down the hallway, but this time they stopped outside of Peter's door. Looking in, they saw Peter and Aiden sitting on the bed whispering. "Where's Alec," Stiles asked, causing the wolves to look up. Their gaze looked at the bathroom door, just as Alec walked out in a pair of pajama pants.

Derek sniffed the air, "Why do you smell like Peter?"

"Well that's easy, nephew, he is wearing a pair of my pants," Peter said.

"That are to big," Alec mumbled as the pants slipped a little lower showing more of his hairless v line. Both Peter's and Aiden's eyes flickered to the movement before looking back at Stiles.

"Anyways, I don't care what's going on between you three but I really would like to talk to you Alec," Stiles said, ignoring the looks, that Peter and Aiden had given him.

"There is nothing going on between us," Alec said, pushing Peter and Aiden apart, so he could climb into the middle, "and can we talk tomorrow because if we talk today I think the wrong things will be said and I don't want that to happen."

"Okay," Stiles said as he watched Peter and Aiden snuggle up against Alec. Derek shut the door and lead Stiles into his room. Stiles sat on the edge of Derek's bed, motionless. "I really screwed up didn't I?"

"No, Stiles," Derek said wrapping his arms around Stiles. "He just needs time, that's all."

"I hope your right," Stiles said hiding his face into the crook of Derek's neck.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

Peter awoke, to the sight of Alec laying across his chest, and Aiden laying snuggled up to Alec back. Carefully without waking up Alec and Aiden, he extracted himself from the pile of limbs and exited the room. Peter could hear the pack in the kitchen, as he descended the stairs.

When he entered the kitchen he was greeted with silence and stares. Smirking, Peter fixed himself a cup of coffee before going back upstairs. Alec woke up to the smell of coffee as Peter entered the room. "I hope that's for me," Alec mumbled, rolling over and into Aiden's chest.

"Now why in the world would I fix you a cup of coffee when you have two feet and two arms of your own," Peter said, nudging Aiden awake with his hip.

"Because you love me," Alec mumbled, getting off the bed and reaching for the cup.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean this cup of coffee is for you," Peter said moving the cup out of Alec's reach. Alec pouted, until Peter sighed and allowed him a couple of sips.

"Alec," Aiden said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What," Alec answered giving Peter back his coffee.

"Your phone is lighting up and its bothering me."

"Boo hoo, you little baby," Alec said with a laugh before going to check his phone. After reading the message Alec's body became rigid.

"Alec," Peter said worried.

"Yes?" Alec said turning around. Alec's eyes had turned violet and he was staring into space.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked taking a step towards Alec.

"Everything is fine," Alec said with a fake smile. "I just have somewhere I have to be in thirty minutes." Peter and Aiden watched as Alec went into the bathroom and changed, but before they could get a word out Alec was running down the steps and out the front door. By the time the whole pack got outside Alec had disappeared.

"Where did Alec go?" Stiles asked as everybody sat down in the living room.

"I don't know," Peter said. "He got a text and the next I know he is gone out of the house."

"Is he coming back," Derek asked his uncle with a scowl.

"I don't know," Peter said with a matching scowl on his face.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

Alec jogged up to a coffee shop on the edge of town and joined a man sitting in a booth at the far corner of the shop. "And you are?" the man asked looking up from his cup of coffee.

Alec flashed a fanged grin before answering, "Oh my name is Alec, but you can call me Ultraviolet."

The man's blue eyes flashed with an emotion Alec didn't quite understand before the man answered. "Well, my name is Chris."

"Chris who?" Alec asked leaning back in the seat.

"Argent," Chris said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Alec flashed another grin. "Well, well, well….Denise has paired me up with a famous hunter. This should be very interesting."

"I should say the same," Chris said with a laugh. "If I had known that I would have been paired with the legendary Ultraviolet, I wouldn't have had a need for reinforcements." With a wave of Chris's hand, a couple of men got up and left the coffee shop. Alec flashed another grin.

"Do you know what our mission is?" Alec asked, drumming his hands on the table and looking around the coffee shop.

"Deucalion and Kali," Chris said reaching across the table to stop Alec's fingers.

"Well that should be almost easy," Alec said.

"Almost?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have to find them first and who knows how far they have gotten," Alec said, he eyes flashing violet before settling back on his natural icy blue.

"That shouldn't be a problem since we are both natural hunters," Chris said, sliding his empty cup away from him.

"True, true," Alec said looking him in the eyes, "but you do know why Denise partnered us together right?"

"No why?" Chris asked.

Alec stood and Chris followed his movement with his eyes, "Because…" Alec began flashing another a grin, "we both have something to gain from each other." After that, Alec was off, leaving a bewildered Chris behind.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

As Alec walked into the house he was bombarded by a ton of questions, before everyone was silence by Stiles saying, "Who are you partnered with now?"

Alec tilted his head to side and looked at Stiles as if judging if he could trust him or not. "Chris," Alec began. "Chris Argent."

Stiles looked at him, but before he could respond, Alec was racing up the stairs with Peter and Aiden on his heels. Stiles slumped down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Stiles," Derek murmured softly. Stiles just shook his head at Derek and stayed silent.

LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV

As soon as Alec had gotten to his and Stiles room, he started packing. Peter and Aiden watched him for a while before speaking.

"Where are you going?" Aiden asked moving to stop Alec from packing.

Alec sighed, "I have to go away for awhile and before you ask, I don't know for how long."

"Why are you leaving Alec? Does it have anything to do with Stiles?" Peter asked placing a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"It has nothing to do with Stiles. I have a mission that if I accomplish will have my vision come true but if I don't accomplish it…lets just say we wont be growing old."

"Your mission is Deucalion isn't it?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, now please let me pack," Alec said, grabbing more of his things and placing them in his duffel bag.

"Can you promise us one thing?" Peter asked as Alec started to zip up his bag.

"What," Alec asked.

"That you'll come back for us when this is all done," Peter said, with sadness in his eyes.

"I promise," Alec said, giving both Peter and Aiden a hug before going back down stairs.


	4. I am Death

As soon as Alec had stepped off the stairs he was grabbed and put on the armchair facing the sofa Stiles was on. "You and Stiles need to talk before you go on whatever mission your about to leave for," Derek growled before sitting back down beside Stiles.

Alec gave Derek a look before looking to Stiles. "Speak then Stiles."

"Alec , I'm sorry I never meant for you to feel like you weren't consider family….you are. I just felt that you wanted me to choose and I should have known better."

"Damn straight," said Aiden, who received a growl from Derek.

"Listen Stiles," Alec began. "I forgave you yesterday, but do you remember what Denise told us when she first partnered us together?"

"Yeah, that she puts people together that need something that the other can give," Stiles said, looking confused.

"Exactly. You gave me hope, Stiles, hope that someone is out there that can love me…..all of me," Alec said. "But at this moment, your starting to get back your old life and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one in this room that thinks this, but there really isn't a place for me in your old life."

"Al," Stiles said, as tear slide down his face.

Alec looked down, before standing up and grabbing his bag, "There is nothing more that can be said, Stiles. I do love you and I know you love me too, but this is not working. I have to go now, but don't worry this wont be the last you see of me." The only thing Stiles could do was look on as Alec hugged Peter and Aiden goodbye. Before he knew it Alec was walking out the front door without a backwards glance.

Stiles sobbed silently after Alec's departure, with the rest of the pack comforting him. Peter and Aiden left the room to comfort each other, as a piece of their heart was now missing.

**LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV**

Alec stood outside of an old Victorian house situated between similar houses, that reminded him frighteningly of his old life before becoming Ultraviolet. Sighing, Alec gathered up enough courage to walk up to the door of the Victorian home and ring the door bell.

As the door opened, Alec was greeted with a shocked Chris. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"I need a place to stay," Alec said fidgeting with the sweater he was wearing.

Chris gave him a look before saying, "Come on in." Alec gracefully walked across the threshold when Chris stepped back, to allow him entrance. "So for all the junk everywhere, I've been looking for something."

Alec could feel Chris's eyes on him as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "What is it that you are looking for?"

"A book on demons," Chris said taking a seat across from him.

Alec's eyes flashed. "Why?"

"Because, I want to know what kind of demon you are."

"All you had to do was ask," Alec said, showing a toothy grin.

"Fine then what are you? Because you can't be a full demon, if you were you would only care about destruction. You wouldn't have feelings and you sure as hell wouldn't be consider good by hunters everywhere if you were."

"I'm not a demon," Alec began. "I'm just as human as you." Alec conjured up a knife and carefully cut his index finger, allowing a drip of red blood to show. "I just have demon characteristics, is all."

"And how did you get these characteristics?" Chris asked, eyeing Alec as if he was a new gun that he had bought.

"Your father never told you," Alec asked curiously.

"What does my father have to do with this?" Chris asked, propping his right ankle on his left leg.

"Your father, Gerard, created us, I guess you could say," Alec said.

"What do you mean created?"

Alec eyed Chris for a few moments before saying, "Your father never mention the House of Nocte." Chris just shook his head no. "Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Facti sumus nos olim occidit'?"

"We became that which once killed us, interesting. I remember coming across that saying when visiting France," Chris said.

"That's my family's motto; although, a couple of really distant relative took over the motto when the intermediate family had died," Alec said with a small smile. "Anyways, we were a hunter family too, but our name wasn't as famous as the Argent name. Gerard had come to us one evening when I was about five or six and he offered my father a deal. Apparently he had came across a demon, on one of his travels, in its natural state, but the demon was dying so Gerard took some of the demons blood."

"Why would he take the demons blood," Chris asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"There is a legend that when a child under the age of ten is fed demons blood, there is a chance the child will gain the demon's powers or die," Alec said with a grimaced.

Chris let his head fall into his hands before saying, "My father gave it to you didn't he?"

"Yes. There was twenty of us you took the demons blood and only five survived. After that we all split up, only my family stayed in the U.S. and we changed are motto, but with the offer came a price," Alec said rubbing a hand down his face.

"What was the price?"

Alec looked into Chris's warm, gray eyes. "To serve the House of Argent."

"He didn't," Chris asked bewildered. Alec looked away, nodding his head. "I'm not my father Alec, I won't force you to serve me."

"We shall see," Alec said. "The demon blood will be passed down to our children. It also gave us males the ability to..um…"

"To wait?" Chris asked.

"To give birth," Alec said with a blush.

"Oh," Chris said, clearing his throat.

"Well now you know what I am."

"Thanks for telling me," Chris said with a smile.

"No problem," Alec grinned.

**LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV**

Alec awoke the next day to the sound of shouts coming from the living room. Sitting up, Alec rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Alec stood up and stretched and slowly made his way downstairs, to find the pack standing in the living room.

"Alec," Aiden said running to give him a hug.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Aiden but what are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"Well Derek and Stiles dragged us here to talk to you."

"To talk to me about what?" Alec asked looking at Stiles.

"Let us help you Alec," Stiles said with a pleading look.

Before Alec could say anything, Chris stepped up. "If I'm not mistaken your boss choose us to take care of this little problem because we can handle it."

Derek growled and advanced on Chris, only to be stopped by Alec stepping in front of him. "Just because you and Stiles are together now doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

Derek growled, his eyes bleeding red and his claws elongating. "Derek don't do this," Stiles said.

Alec eyes, turned violet, "You didn't tell him about me did you Stiles." Stiles shook his head, as he grabbed Derek's arm trying to drag him away from Alec. Alec's wings appeared, providing a protective shield for Chris behind him. "I'm known by many named Derek. There is my human name, Alec, or Ultraviolet as some like to call me, but there is one more name I am called, but very few people know what it is. Would you like to know?"

"What is it?" Derek growled. Stiles just shook his head and stepped back.

Alec gave a creepy smirk and grabbed Derek around the neck and slammed against the ground. Leaning down close to his ear, Alec whispered, "Sane me iam morte damnatus et."

Alec's whisper sent shivers down Derek's spine. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, why don't we ask everybody else," Alec said, letting go of Derek's neck and standing up. "Anybody?"

"You said, 'I am death and you are now truly damned," Chris said, with wide eyes.

Derek slowly stood up, as Alec stalked back towards him. "I'll give you a warning and trust me this is your only warning. You hurt the people I care about and I will personal end you. Do you understand me?" Derek nodded. "Good," Alec said with a smirk, and patted his cheek. "Now I suggest that you and your pack leave now before I get truly upset. Oh, and Peter and Aiden, I'll talk to you soon." The pack left after that; both Peter and Aiden leaving with a smile on their faces.

"Are you hungry?" Chris said walking towards the kitchen.

"Starving," Alec said, following after him with a smile.


	5. Goodbye

It took a week before Stiles appeared back at the Argents house and this time he knew he had to get Alec to understand how he feels before their friendship gets ruined forever. Stepping out of his jeep, Stiles was met with the sight of Alec sitting on the porch swing already waiting for him. "You saw me coming in a vision didn't you?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Alec responded.

"We need to talk about a few things."

"I know," Alec said scooting over so that Stiles could sit.

"I'm gonna need you to listen to what I have to say okay?" Alec nodded his head. "Alec I do care about you but you need to know that the way your are acting towards me and the pack is uncalled for. I get that we are friends and that we were close but you should have know from the beginning that the pack means everything to me. Yes I left them because I needed to get stronger but in the end I knew that was going to come back to them. You knew how I felt about them...you knew that in the end I would choose them. So why are you mad at me for that?"

"I'm not mad at you," Alec said with a grimace. "I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would choose them and I thought if I could become someone you wanted in your life then maybe you wouldn't leave me behind."

"Alec-"

"It's funny you...the vision I had is only coming true because of my actions. Your life would be so much better without me and don't look at me like that because I don't need you pity Stiles."

"Alec, I want you in my life. I want you apart of my family."

"I can't Stiles," Alec said with a sad smile. "At least not now. I need to go away for a while and it's not because of you or the mission but because I need to find myself and stop depending on others."

"Just come back to me, can you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Please. Can't you look into the future and see."

"Nope. That's the downside of being a seer...it's really hard to clearly see your own future at times. But I'll try to come back Stiles but I can't promise you."

"I'll take what I can get," Stiles said with a laugh. "Now can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure Stiles."

"How did you and Peter and Aiden become so close," Stiles asked, seriously curious.

"Easy, Stiles. Outcast stick together. You guys ignored them and acted like y'all didn't care about them so I befriended them and that's it. You whole pack is made up of outcast if you think about and in that's what helps you guys stick together. Besides it each other, you don't have anybody else that you can trust really with your wolf problem."

"True."

"Stiles go home, be with your pack, and be happy and maybe in the future we will see each other again," Alec said as he got up.

Stiles stood up and gave Alec a hug. "We'll see each other again." Alec smiled at him, before walking into his house. Stiles stood on the porch and thought to himself, "I'll maybe happy with the pack but a part of me will still be missing without you Alec." Stiles walked to his car and backed out of the driveway. He drove away without a backwards glance.


	6. A Year Later

_A small boy was walking by a stream a couple paces away from me. _

_He had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. As I walked towards him he looked up and gave me a soft smile._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_The little boy just shrugged and stuck his foot into the stream. I reached out a hand to the little boy and he accepted it as we continued to walk along the stream._

_Abruptly the little boy stopped and let go of my hand. I looked down at his face and noticed that the smile he had earlier was no longer on his face instead there were tears falling slowly down his cheeks._

_"What's wrong?" I asked as I wiped away his tears._

_"Why did you leave me?" He cried._

_"What do you mean, I'm right here," I said as he backed away from me._

_"No, I need your help but you're not here. Where are you?" The little boy said as he backed away into the stream._

_"I'm right here!" I screamed, but as I took a step towards the boy...he started to change. Instead of the little boy, Alec stood in front of me. "Al?"_

_"I need your help. Find me," Alec said as his blue eyes completely bleed black. As I stepped into the water, Alec disappeared._

Stiles jolted up in bed. He struggled to catch his breath as he looked around the room. Derek laid beside him, snoring softly. Silently he got up and went downstairs. Stiles listened to the silence in the house as everybody else was still asleep, as he made his way to the kitchen. Fixing himself a cup of coffee he sat down on the counter as he thought over his dream.

Him and Alec have used dreams before to communicate but he hasn't heard from Alec in a year. "What are you thinking about?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Stiles turned his head and was met with a sleepy looking Derek. "Just this dream I had. Nothing important," Stiles said handing Derek his own cup of coffee.

"Okay, if you say so," Derek mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. Stiles stayed quiet as he began to move around the kitchen to fix breakfast. Cooking was always a comfort for Stiles whenever he had something on his mind.

Just as he was placing the last batch of pancakes on the table, the rest of the pack filed in.

"Good morning sleepy heads," Stiles said, greeting them. The pack replied with grunts as they sat down to eat. Breakfast was very loud, allowing Stiles to forget about his dreams for a moment.

As breakfast ended and everybody began to help clean up the kitchen, they were stopped by the sound of a car pulling up. Slowly everybody filed out to the living room as the front door opened and in walked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hello dad. What do I owe the pleasure?" Stiles asked, smiling, only to stop at the look on his father's face. His dad had a sad look on his face that had him looking ten years older. "What's wrong?"

"I found him Stiles," his dad said softly.

Stiles took a step back. "Found who?"

"Alec." That one name had Stiles falling only to be caught by Derek and led to the couch.

"Where did you find him?"

"Apparently, he was brought to the hospital last night by Chris Argent and he was seriously injured, but that was all I was able to get from Melissa this morning," John answered.

"I need to see him. Can I see him?" Stiles asked, standing up.

"Yeah I'll take you," John said, walking towards the door.

Derek gave Stiles a look and Stiles responded, "I need to do this Derek."

**LR*UV*LR*UV*LR*UV*LR**

Stiles was silent on the ride to the hospital. What was he suppose to say to someone that he hasn't seen in over a year? Someone who said that he didn't know if he'll be back or not?

"Don't worry son. Everything will work itself out," John said as he parked in front of the hospital. Stiles took a deep breath as he got out the car.

As they walked into the hospital, Stiles hoped that his father was right. As they walked up to the front desk, Melissa came running down the hall to them.

"Follow me," Melissa said turning on her heel and walking back down the other way. They silently followed her. As soon as they stepped foot in the room, Stiles eyes zoomed in on Alec who was silently whispering to Chris.

"I thought you said he was seriously injured," John whispered to Melissa.

"He was, but when I came in this morning he was all healed, except for his legs. For some reason, when his body healed, his legs didn't heal all the way. I'm guessing it had to do with all the damage he had taken to the legs," Melissa answered. At that moment Alec looked up, only to stiffen when he laid eyes on Stiles.

"Hey," Stiles said as he walked and stood beside the hospital bed.

"Hi," Alec said, following Stiles movements with his eyes.

"Come on you two let's give them some privacy," Melissa said motioning, Chris and John out of the room. When both men looked like they were going to protest, Melissa shot them a look that quieted them.

After they all had left Stiles asked, "How are you?"

Alec flashed a small smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared and said, "I'm..."

"Are you alright, Alec?"

Alec shook his head and said, "I'm not alright Stiles...I'm broken. Not physically but mentally."


End file.
